


Baekhyun's Wish

by annarette



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Silly!Baek, unbetaed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-27
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2018-07-27 02:27:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7599898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annarette/pseuds/annarette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Baekhyun loves cleanliness as much as he loves EXO-L and anything that comes out from Supreme, the brand he obsesses lately. He isn’t a clean freak, not that kind of freak, he swears but seeing everything he has without any dust on it, he is happy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baekhyun's Wish

**Author's Note:**

> The interview of EXO'S NEXT DOOR makes my Baeksoo and Chansoo's ships sailing; thank you, Soo-soo

Baekhyun loves cleanliness as much as he loves EXO-L and anything that comes out from Supreme, the brand he obsesses lately. He isn’t a clean freak, not that kind of freak, he swears but seeing everything he has without any dust on it, he is happy.

That’s probably the reason he got out from his shared room with Sehun and Suho.

Despite the clean look Suho always portrays, Suho is as messy as the way Jongin eating fried chicken. The youngest of the group is the same boat as EXO leader. That’s enough to make Baekhyun evacuating from the dirty room to the living room.

He is envy to Chanyeol, Jongin and even Jongdae; their roommates are one of the clean freaks in the group. Yes, Do Kyungsoo is sharing a room with Chanyeol and Jongin while Kim Minseok with Jongdae.

To be specific, Baekhyun is envy to Yoda Chanyeol and Bear Jongin and this year, Baekhyun’s Christmas wish is to be Kyungsoo’s roommate. Sinterklaas will hear him since he is a good boy.

Yeah, Baekhyun is a good boy.

 

=xoxo=

 

At the recent interview, Baekhyun says how much he wants to be Kyungsoo’s roommate; saying the diligent Kyungsoo is the perfect roommate for him. Chanyeol snorts as Baekhyun says to the staff; deep down he knows what Baekhyun’s ultimate reason to be Kyungsoo’s roommate.

“As if I will believe your words, Baek”

“Hey, I tell the truth though”

“Truth? In your ass, Baek” Chanyeol says nonchalantly before leaving Baekhyun behind and teasing Kyungsoo again.

“Come back here, Park Yoda!!!!” Baekhyun fumes, “How dare you to accuse me of being a liar?”

“What’s wrong, Baek?” Suho says with his wise tone, yes the tone he uses when Baekhyun is being a brat, “Do you fight with Chanyeol again?”

“That Yoda says I am a liar. I said to the staff that I wish I could be a roommate with Kyungsoo because of his cleanliness and Chanyeol doubted it” Suho giggles, Baekhyun frowning, “What’s wrong with you two?”

“Are you sure you don’t have any reason besides his cleanliness?”

“Why – are you taking Chanyeol’s side now?”

“No, I am not. I laugh because you don’t even realize your attitude towards our Kyungsoo. The way you treat him is way different than us.”

“What’s the difference then?”

“Don’t you realize now? As we talk now, your eyes don’t meet mine and in your head, you probably want to strangle Chanyeol since he touches Kyungsoo. You should see yourself, Baek”

“What the ---“

“I ask you again, Baek. Do you even realize the way you treat Kyungsoo?” Suho whispers on his ears before leaving Baekhyun with his thoughts. Baekhyun freezes, his mind travelling back to the years he spends with EXO members, especially with Kyungsoo. As he hits by the realization, Baekhyun runs away from the set to the bathroom. Kyungsoo’s brows frown as he sees Baekhyun running to the bathroom.

“What’s wrong with Baek?” Kyungsoo asks to Suho and Chanyeol

“Don’t worry. Finally, he realizes something interesting. Right, Yeol?”

“You two, really. I will go check up on him” Kyungsoo says, leaving the grinning Park Chanyeol and Suho.

 

=xoxo=

 

Meanwhile, Baekhyun is sitting on the toilet, hiding inside the cubicle. The realization hits him hard like a train. The tingling feeling he has when Kyungsoo touches his shoulder as they perform Playboy. He has butterflies on his stomach as he remembers the way Kyungsoo’s hand subtly brushes his ass. He looks down at his pants, a tent forming in it. Baekhyun groans.

“I – I love him. I love Do Kyungsoo” Baekhyun says to himself, “No – no, it can’t be –“Soft knocks startle Baekhyun from his trance of thoughts.

“Baek, are you okay?” the familiar voice Baekhyun has known in his entire life sounds from the door, “This is Kyungsoo”

“I know who you are, Soo”

“Are you okay, Baek? I saw you running earlier so I check up on you”

“I am fine, Soo. Can you leave me alone?”

“Let me in, Baek. I can’t leave you alone”

“Please Kyungsoo, leave me alone. I am fine, really”

“I am worried, Baek. Please let me in” Kyungsoo says, Baekhyun sighs. Reluctantly, he opens the door and let Kyungsoo enter the cubicle. Baekhyun stares at Kyungsoo whom crosses his arms and frowns.

“What’s wrong with you?”

“I am fine, Do Kyungsoo. Can’t you see?”

“Really?”

“I – I – I just realized something and I didn’t know what to do”

“And what is it?” Baekhyun glances at Kyungsoo and his eyes linger in his heart-shaped lips. Baekhyun shakes his head, “What is it, Baek? You make me worried here”

“I – Can’t I try something, Soo? Promise don’t hit me, okay”

“Okay”

“Close your eyes then,” Baekhyun says, Kyungsoo obliges. As the youngest of two closes his eyes, Baekhyun gulps nervously. He is fully aware the next step he takes will lead whether to something good or bad. He knows Kyungsoo will change once he does this.

“Baek, are you with me?”

“Yes. Wait a moment. Don’t peek, okay?” Kyungsoo nods, Baekhyun sighs. Following his intuition, Baekhyun leans closer towards Kyungsoo, sealing his lips on the heart-shaped ones. Baekhyun can see fireworks inside his head and the little Baekhyun twitches happily in his pants. Like a piece of a puzzle, Baekhyun never feels completed than before; kissing Kyungsoo is the happiest thing he ever had. He is still dazed even when they break apart.

“Are you done, Baek?” Kyungsoo says, Baekhyun nodding his head before closing his eyes. Kyungsoo will hit him, Baekhyun thinks. The fireworks once again appear inside his head as Kyungsoo seals his lips once again on Baekhyun’s. The kiss is sweet yet demanding and Baekhyun melts under Kyungsoo’s hold.

Baekhyun falls in love with Kyungsoo, falling so hard.

“Finally!!! After years, you realize it just now, Baek. Really?” Kyungsoo says after breaking apart, “Even the dense Jongin senses your undying love to me”

“I – what? Everyone knows it?”

“Gosh, what should I do with you, Baek?”

“I –I don’t know, Soo. I – I love you, Soo” Baekhyun confesses, hugging the youngest. Kyungsoo circles his arms on his waist, burying his head on his shoulder.

“I love you too, Baek” Kyungsoo kisses his neck, sending shivers down Baekhyun’s spine. “Let me fix the little guy down there, okay” Kyungsoo bends down, his breath ghosting on Baekhyun’s tent.

“You – don’t – ah, Soo” Baekhyun moans when Kyungsoo zips down his pants before taking his little guy to his mouth.

 

He must be seen heaven, Baekhyun thinks.

 

=xoxo=

 

With dishevelled hair, Baekhyun comes back to the set, Kyungsoo in tow. Satisfied is written on Kyungsoo’s face, getting wolf-whistles from Chanyeol. Baekhyun apologizes to all the staff before situated himself between Kyungsoo and Chanyeol.

“Guess I win the bet, Soo” Chanyeol says, tracing Kyungsoo's lips with his fingers. Baekhyun bats his hand, glaring at the tallest one.

“What did you bet on, guys?” Baekhyun asks, his arms possessively circle around Kyungsoo’s waist

“You, of course. Stupid Baek” Chanyeol laughs, his boisterous laughter making the staff shake their heads. Baekhyun pouts, making Chanyeol curling up on the floor.

“Hey, I will let you sleep in my room tonight. Don’t pout, okay?” Kyungsoo proposes, whispering in his ears “I can even let you do more than earlier” Baekhyun nods enthusiastically like a beagle batting his tails playfully.

He gets an early Christmas present this year, Baekhyun thinks

 

“Uhm guys, use your headphones tonight or you might hear something you don’t want to hear and regret it for the rest of your life” Sehun announces, another member nodding approvingly except the dense Jongin.

“What’s wrong?”

“Thunder might strike tonight so use your headphone, Jongin”

“Thunder? It is sunny outside though”

“Just sleep with me tonight, okay?” Sehun says, patting his best friend’s shoulder before doing the interview.

 

That night, Sehun let Jongin sleep first before he uses his headphones as well as the rest members and Chanyeol evacuates to his studio before his eyes witnessing his best friends touch each other.

“God bless you, Baek” Chanyeol murmurs before closing the door and leaving the new lover has their time.


End file.
